The Hunt
by twilighthorse
Summary: Bella loses something important to her while hunting. Her Wedding Ring! How will Edward and the rest of the family react? What will she have to do to get it back?
1. Realizing

**Hey! K so hears the deal… my best friends, veronica (jedigirl627) and chelsea (cocoa987) got me into fan fiction so this is my first story. Just to let you guys know, its probably ganna be bad and I can't guarantee anything good :/ anyways hope you guys like! The next chapter will be longer and hopefully a tons better! Opinions are helpful!!!**

**~twilighthorse (gabby)**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Realizing**

Bella's POV

I was just getting ready to go hunting with my big bear of a brother, Emmett, and my angel-like soul mate, Edward.

I slid off my breath-taking, beautiful wedding ring. I was always trying to improve on my hunting so I could be as good as Edward. So I took off my shiny ring and put it in my mini skirt pocket-courtesy of Alice. Hey, you never know. A deer might catch sight of it glimmering and run away.

Once my hands were free, I snatched Edwards hand, looked up at his black eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yup. We just have to wait for Emmett."

I shot a warning look over at Emmett, which he apparently didn't catch.

He was antagonizing a raccoon that chewed a large whole in his shoe. Emmett started to make disturbing faces at it, yelling, hissing, etc. You know… the normal Emmett stuff.

"EMMETT!!!!!" Edward and I both screamed in unison.

"Sorry, guys. Gosh can't someone around her have a _little_ fun?" he moped.

"I'm sorry but I really want to get back in time for Dancing with the Vampires." I said.

They both laughed.

I caught a sent in the air of a herd of elks. _Alright,_ I thought _this'll have to do._

"Edward, I'm just gonna stay close o.k.?" I said.

"That fine with me, love. I'm just going to out a little farther." he said. "Lets meet here when were done."

"Should we tell Emmett?" What a stupid question.

"No. Who knows what he's gotten himself into. We'll just leave him be for now and have Rosalie come searching for him later."

"Okey-Dokey" I said.

Of course I was getting dazzled by him because I never say "okey-dokey".

Our lips came together for a sweet good-bye kiss. It took all of my strength, and Edward's, to keep it short and simple.

I followed the rich and tangy smell of the elk grazing in a near by meadow.

I spotted the elk that I wanted and lunged from behind a tree, my throat burning. Perfect! I didn't hear the usual rip of my clothes and I wasn't on the ground, yet. I was proud of myself for improving on hunting.

Once I drained that elk, I brought down another one. When the fire burned out, I ran over to our meeting spot. Edward wasn't there yet. Oh well… he's probably having fun catching some mountain lions.

While standing there I heard a loud roar. It sounded like a bear, and it sounded pretty close…

All of a sudden, Emmett came running (faster than a human but not as fast as a vampire) with a bear several feet behind him. I busted out laughing and then paid attention.

Emmett backed from the front of the bear to reach out and scream, "I've got your nose!"

The bear let out a fierce roar and swipe his claws inches away from Emmett's face. Well, I'm glad Emmett was having his fun! I put my hands on my hips and shook my head. That boy gets himself into so much trouble!

Emmett and the bear were out of sight and I was still waiting for Edward. Since I was done hunting I went to my pocket to grab my wedding ring. Surprisingly I loved to wear it and I missed having it on my finger!

I stuck my hand in the small pocket and searched around. I came up empty!

I search the other pocket. I came up empty!

Oh My God! Wear the hell was my wedding ring!!!!!

I looked everywhere around me! I retraced my steps back to the small meadow. I couldn't find it!

Oh crap, crap, crap! My stomach filled up with butterflies. This ring meant so much to Edward. I mean come on, it was his Mom's!!! Well, maybe he wouldn't be mad at me. He _was_ forgiving and so selfless. Maybe if I don't tell him, he won't figure out! I'll have to be careful and not lift my shield until I find it. Okay, calm down Bella. Everthing will be fine.

"Hello, love." the sweet voice said.

"H-hey. How w-was your h-h-hunt?" I stammered. Stop it! You need to act like nothing's wrong!

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfect" I lied.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hey it's me again… k so like I said it'll be so much better later on. Leave reviews!!!!! **

**please 'n thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~twilighthorse**


	2. Realizing other people's POV

**Yea!!!!!! This chapter is totally better than the other one!!! so I kinda know where I'm going with this. Sorry it took so long but I got stuck …'n then last night it kinda came to me so hope ya like it! This story will mostly be in Alice's, Bella's, or Edward's POV. (Oh and 4 u twilight fans out there, go to , make an account and vote like crazzzzyyyyy!!!!! Look for best movie, fight, kiss, villain, actor, new actor, and new actress (if u want). Movie Awards 2009! )**

**~twilighthorse!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

After Bella and I said our goodbyes, I went out to get me some yummy mountain lion.

I searched my fastest so I could see my beautiful Bella soon. She mentioned something about watching her favorite show, Dancing with the Vampires. I didn't se what she liked about reality shows. Sadly, she makes the family; claiming its good "bonding", watch it together. I just look at her adorable face and get lost in her topaz eyes for the most of the show.

O.k. Edward, stop thinking about Bella, and focus on hunting, I thought.

I caught the mouth-watering taste of the lion, my throat on fire. It was far back in the woods. Bella wouldn't mind, would she? I ran toward the sent letting my instincts overcome me.

There they were. Their golden brown fur was shimmering in the light. I hid behind a near by tree to plan my attack. I planned how much energy was needed to reach the lion's neck. When I should jump. Now!

I took the perfect leap causing me to pounce on the lion. I parted my mouth and locked my razor sharp, pearly whites in the perfect spot. Right at the neck.

The warm blood coursed through my body.

My mind wandered back to reality. What was Bella doing now? I should probably hurry up before she gets worried.

But the fire in my throat was still strong. A couple more lions wouldn't hurt…

**Alice's POV (before Edward hunted)**

"Oh my Carlisle, Jasper!!" I squealed. "That color is just your shade!" I had Jasper trying on clothes at the store, _Guess_, in the mall. He was such a good sport! Really, shopping isn't that bad!

"'K, now throw this on." I whipped another outfit at him.

All of a sudden a picture of Edward popped up into my vision. What was he doing? He was obviously hunting, but why did he just stop? He bent down and picked something up. Something shiny.

"Alice! AAAAlice!!!!" Jasper grabbed my face in his hand. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

I didn't consider this "wrong", but I could tell something bad was going to happen. Soon.

"Nothing, really. I'm just seeing Edward picking up something."

I focused more on my vision. That shiny something looked very familiar. Oh crap! That was Bella's wedding ring! What the heck was Edward doing with it?! Where was Bella? Why wasn't she wearing it? Why was it on the forest floor? I was freaking out! Are Bella and Edward having relationship problems? No way. They were too madly in love. Cross that question off.

I needed theses answers now! I grabbed Jasper and started walking towards the exit.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Bella, alone." I explained. "Awh, man! Where's the stupid Porsche?" I muttered.

We ran around the parking lot until we found it.

I tossed the shopping bags into the trunk, hopped in and revved the engine to life.

I was keeping tabs on Edward and Bella. Bella was waiting by a tree with a worried look on her face. Edward was still picking up the ring on his was back to Bella! Maybe I would get there in time to talk to Bella. I had to stay in the car while around people so they wouldn't' get curious. I sped up, paying attention for cops.

Once in Forks, I instructed Jasper, "Drive my baby back to the house. I want to catch Bella. Be careful!"

I jumped out of the car and started running into the forest. I was worried because they were far away from where I was. Oh well, I thought. No matter what, Bella has some major explaining to do! I wonder what Edward's going to do…

________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

I was running to my Bella while just looking around at the green forest. I was coming up to a small meadow. Hmmm…It reminded me of mine and Bella's meadow. Our meadow was obviously more everything than this one.

While passing through, with my perfect vision, I caught sight of a glittery object off to the side. I slowly walked over there to see what it was.

Maybe some rich hiker dropped something valuable. I bent over to pick it up. It was a ring…a wedding ring. I knew this ring by heart. My Mother's ring. Bella's ring. Arghhhh!!! She knows how much this ring means to me! And you'd think it would mean something to her too! I was so disappointed, mad, hurt…

Bella and I were going to have a nice long talk. But an idea popped into my head.

What if I taught Bella a lesson? I really didn't want to be mad at her. Let's just keep a little secret… I wasn't really the teasing kind of guy. More like forgiving, and blame-it-on-yourself type. Well who says I couldn't have fun?! I would just keep the ring until Bella really starts to freak out. I'll hide it somewhere really secretive…

I put it in my pocket and ran off towards Bella. Once I know the plan, a few questions popped into my head, with answers.

A loud roar interrupted my thoughts. What the hell was that? It sounded like a pissed off bear! Emmett. I didn't think of anything else.

Why was it in the meadow? I remembered smelling elk there so she was probably hunting and propped it while pouncing. I had to admit she was getting better at it. More graceful.

Why wasn't Bella wearing it in the first place? Knowing her she cared too much about it and didn't want to get it dirty.

Those two questions made it not possible to be mad at her. She obviously cared deeply about on of our signs for our love for each other.

I was a little disappointed with her that she didn't pay attention. But that quickly faded.

I was a couple minutes away from our meeting place. I sighed and smiled as my amazing wife came into view.

The look on her face broke my heart. It consisted of worry, scared, and many other unpleasant emotions.

When I came up to her, I could tell she tried to put on a smile. She did, but boy was it fake.

So she knew about the ring. If she kept this up, I wouldn't be able to hide it from her any longer. It hurt me more to see her hurting like this.

I ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Hello, love" I said.

"H-hey. How w-was your h-h-hunt?" she stuttered. Wow. She is not going to make this easy. Darn I wanted to have a little fun.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Aww! I feel so bad for her.

"Perfect." She lied. That was one thing Bella would never be able to do.

"Let's go home." I said.

And her response was just a nod.

As we were running, I caught a glimpse of Alice's thoughts. What was she doing her?

_Damn! How was I going to talk to Bella alone? She and I need to talk. _

About what? I think I have a clue.

_Edward wouldn't hide the ring! Was he really mad at Bella and wanted her guilt and worry to eat her alive! I would secretly be on Bella's side._

She found out and she really thought that! I would never want to hurt Bella! Oh now there are sides now? I tuned in to listen to her thoughts, but she was listing of designer brand names.

It's on Alice. Right then and there I promised myself that I wouldn't let this get to far.

________________________________________________________________________

**Alice's POV**

I was almost there! I could smell Edward's sent.

I came to a small meadow. The same one I saw in my vision. It smelled like Bella, Edward and… elk.

I followed the sent begging that Bella was alone. Nope. I stopped at the meeting place and nobody was there. Damn! How was I going to talk to Bella alone? Oh yea, a shopping trip, I thought! Focus Alice. That will have to wait.

"Noooo!" I gasped. Edward wouldn't hide the ring! Was he really mad at Bella and wanted her guilt and worry to eat her alive! Apparently he hadn't thought of that.

I would secretly be on Bella's side. I would have to think of other stuff besides the ring and revenge while around Edward. This wasn't Edward. He didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Bella. He knew how much the ring meant to her, didn't he?

Of course he did!

Well we would play dirty too if that's what he insisted. An evil grin slowly spread across my face. Don't mess with the physic pixie and her side kick!

________________________________________________________________________

**Good/bad? Anything you guys want to see happen? Recommendations? Reviews are amazing and they push me to write! Oh btw, thank you to everyone who added my story to their favorites or reviewed it. And added me as a favorite author (u know who u r)! It really means a lot to me and puts a smile on my face. Cheesy but true. **

**~twilighthorse**


End file.
